


Just Desserts

by giantdweeb



Category: Obey me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantdweeb/pseuds/giantdweeb
Summary: Mammon’s been getting pretty cocky lately, and you decide to step in.
Relationships: Mammon/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 320





	Just Desserts

_“What the **hell** are you doing?” _Mammon thought to himself as he felt your foot sliding up his shin and onto his lap. He looked over at you, giving you a warning before you tried anything else. However, he can’t deny that he got a little nervous as he saw the determined and mischievous glint in your eye that matched the smirk tugging at your lips. 

The two of you were seated at the table, trying to enjoy the fancy dinner Lucifer had forced everyone to eat. He of course had gotten a bit grumpy, albeit confused, when you chose to sit across from him instead of by his side, your usual spot. The confusion soon melted away as you began to tease him, rubbing against his leg and getting closer to his crotch by the second. He quietly grunted, trying to push your foot away, only for you to swiftly pin his hand against his leg with your heel. The sharp intake of breath that came with the action didn’t go unnoticed.

“Mammon what are you doing?” Lucifer asked, glaring at his younger brother. “Eh? Nothin’! I just swallowed too much food, damn. Can’t even gasp a little around here without getting jumped on,” he said, trying to make an excuse as he pulled his hand out from under your heel, flushing just barely as he felt his cock twitch in excitement. He looked back down at his plate, trying to focus and eat, but unable to ignore the feeling of your foot inching closer to his shaft. Soon enough, he was putting food in his mouth just so he could have something to bite down on as you rubbed him slowly, almost tortuously.

He glanced up at you, only to see you casually talking with Satan as if you weren’t about to make him cum. Feeling his eyes on you, you turn and give him a small smile. “You definitely seem to be enjoying the food Mammon, you’re almost eating as much as Beel,” you joke, your giggle ringing in his ear as he struggled to speak. “Yeah... ‘s good,” he mumbled, trying to focus, and shoved more food in his mouth. He clenched his fists as his focus started slipping back to what you were doing to him. The slow, yet just fast enough rubbing of his shaft had almost brought him to the edge a few times. Was that what you were trying to do?! Make him cum at dinner, surrounded by his brothers? Looking up at you with a silent plea in his eyes, he let out a slow and shaky breath. Once you gave him the smallest of nods, he quickly put more food in his mouth and even bit down on his hand to muffle any moans that would escape as he came. Once you were sure he was done, you slowly drug your foot back down. Reaching over to take another piece of bread, you manage to “accidentally” spill Mammon’s glass of water on him, the water falling right onto his lap, covering any wet spot that might have previously existed. “What the hell?!” He yelled, bolting up and trying to quickly grab napkins to dry himself. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to,” you acted out, holding back a smirk. He grumbled and stormed off once Lucifer excused him. 

Once everything from dinner was cleaned and the boys had all drifted back to their own rooms, you tiptoed to Mammon’s, knocking the quiet passcode that the two of you had set months beforehand. He opened the door, and you walked in, smiling nervously at him. “You know that wasn’t enough to satisfy me,” Mammon said, pinning you against the door once it was shut behind you. “I think it’s time for dessert.”


End file.
